


Hetalia Shipping Oneshots!

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: :P, Alfred is sweet to Russia, Anniversary, Autumn, Canada is adorable, Christmas Lights, Cuddles, Cute, England learns Spanish, Estonia loves him, Follow the Sunflowers, France is super romantic, Halloween, Kinda?, Leaf piles, Make me a sandwich, More picnics, Multi, Nightmares, Norway loves them, Nyotalia, Picnics, Plushies, Rating May Change, Romano is hungry, Sickfic, Singing, Songfic, Sunsets, Surprises, Switzy is stressed, Trick or Treating, for Antonio, it's adorable, it's cute, lots of them - Freeform, magic trio - Freeform, mermaid au, playing in the leaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Various oneshots about the different Hetalia pairings doing cute things! ^^ (Most of these were originally posted on my tumblr.)





	1. AmeIta - Trick or Treating

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so if you recognize any of these stories, I did originally post most of them on Fandom-Texts-Imagines. Over the next week or so I'll be posting all of the already written ones on here so look forward to that!
> 
> I don't own Hetalia :3

"Alfred, come on!" Feliciano bounces on his heels as he peers outside the window. The sounds of kids giggling and chatting fill the streets along with the occasional scream as someone's prank ends up being a success.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Alfred calls, adjusting the finishing touches on his costume. He smirks at his appearance in the mirror before grabbing his shield and an empty bag, nodding once before turning and heading downstairs.

Feliciano turns when he hears the footsteps and beams at the American, "You look great!" 

"So do you." Alfred returns, his eyes roving his boyfriend's frame. Damn, he looks _good_ dressed completely in black.

"Grazie, Alfred~" The Italian purrs, grinning at the other and grabbing his own bag. "Ready?" 

"Uh-huh, let's go!"

They leave the house, pausing a moment to watch the flow of trick-or-treaters down the street. There's nothing like the feeling of being out after dark on Halloween.

With a single look at each other, they head off down the street, their free hands entwining. When they pass a group of kids and their parents, the kids start oohing at their costumes.

A young kid dressed as Captain America gives Alfred a thumbs up, "It's Captain America." The boy enthuses to his parents, causing Alfred to grin and strike a pose.

The boy giggles and Alfred kneels down to him, "Us heroes have to stick together." The boy nods, a determined look on his face and Alfred stands back up.

When he glances at Feliciano, he sees a fond smile on the Italian's face. "Come on, Black Widow, we have candy to obtain!" 

Feliciano grins and nods, "Of course! Let's go!" They lock arms and stride towards the closest house, where a woman is sitting with a bowl of candy.

That house is the first of many and the compliments don't stop there. Both kids and parents alike compliment how well-made their costumes are. A few compliments are aimed at how well they complement each other, those comments making the couple blush.

At the end of the night, they return home with full bags and twin smiles on their faces. Sure, the candy is a bonus that they'll enjoy in the coming days, but the thing from the night that made them the happiest was getting to see all the kids getting so excited.

As nations, nothing makes them happier than seeing the people they're sworn to protect being happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are welcomed :3
> 
> Tumblr: Fandom-Texts-Imagines (These are only the texts that had extended stories so there's plenty more on the Tumblr)


	2. DenNor - Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark has a surprise for Norway <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first of the ones that I'm bringing over from my Tumblr! ^^ 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

**2:03 PM From: Denmark To: Nor <3 **  
D: Don't come downstairs until I tell you.  
N: … What did you do, Matthias?  
D: Nothing! Er…it's a surprise.  
N: Uh-huh. And why does that not inspire any confidence…?  
D: Just trust me on this one, Norge. I promise you'll like it.  
N: Fine. Just remember to alert me. I don't want to remain up here all day.  
D: Like I'd forget!  
N: Hmm…  
**2:23 PM**   
D: All righty~ You can come down now!  
N: Be there in a moment.

A soft sigh leaves Norway’s throat as he shuts his book and stands from his seat. ‘What is that Dane doing…?’ He wonders as he makes his way downstairs.

The minute he turns the corner his eyes widen at the sight in front of him. “Surprise!!” Denmark greets with a grin.

Norway walks forward towards the pillow and blanket infested couch, a soft smile on his face. 

Denmark’s eyes reveal a bit of nervousness even as he continues, “You’ve been so busy lately, Lukas… I know how much you need to relax, so I thought we could cuddle and watch movies.”

Norway turns to his Dane, that soft smile widening at the words. He slowly walks over to the other nation and wraps his arms around him, “Takk, Den. I needed this.” 

Denmark beams in response, tightening his arms around the smaller male, lifting him gently and carrying him over to the couch.

“I could have walked, you know.” Norway quips, rolling his eyes, which sparkle with adoration.

“I know, I know. But I’m taking care of my queen! You need to relax.” Denmark replies, grinning at the light blush that graces the Norwegian’s face. 

Norway merely nods in response, pleased by that statement. He snuggles closer to the other nation, the two of them ready to enjoy some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are welcomed <3
> 
> Tumblr: Fandom-Texts-Imagines (These are only the texts that had extended stories so there's plenty more on the Tumblr)


	3. Ameripan - Voice of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America comes home to hear Japan singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! :D This was requested by someone on fanfiction so yeah :D
> 
> I don't own Hetalia :P

"Hey, Kiku! I'm here!" Alfred as he throws open the door to their house. He glances around, not seeing the Japanese nation anywhere. "Uh…Kiku?" 

It's not that unusual for him not to get a response immediately when he arrives home, as sometimes the other will be either watching anime or drawing manga. Both options sufficiently distract Kiku, so it's not the first time something like this has happened.

Alfred shrugs and grabs a soda, heading into the living room. After a bit, a soft singing voice reaches his ears and he smiles, following it just outside the nation's bedroom.

"Oh!" The American breathes out when he realizes that it's not the theme of an anime, but rather, a traditional song Alfred's heard a few times. That means…

"Oh my gosh." Bright blue eyes begin to sparkle and he leans against the wall closest to the door, letting his boyfriend's voice wash over him.

Kiku doesn't sing in front of him often unless it's for karaoke or because he couldn't help singing along with something. Usually an anime theme song of some kind. 

The melody gently caresses his ears and his eyes slip shut, a relaxed smile on his face. He stays there through several songs before slipping away, realizing the time.

Kiku's voice can be faintly heard from the kitchen and Alfred begins working on dinner, hearing the other stop singing when he's about half-finished. Footsteps approach the kitchen and he looks over, giving a bright grin.

"Hey, Kiku! Thought you might be hungry." A startled look crosses Kiku's face to be replaced by a soft smile.

"Hai. When did you get here, Alfred?" Alfred smiles as he notices a faintly nervous look on Kiku's face.

"Oh, not long ago. Could've sworn I heard an angel singing, though." Alfred says with a smirk.

Kiku's breath hitches and when Alfred glances over his shoulder, the cutest blush is on the other's face. "R-really?" 

"Yeah! I don't think I've heard anything more beautiful in my life." Kiku squeaks in response and Alfred smiles softly, finishing up the food. 

When he sets it to the side, he walks over and wraps his arms around Kiku, the smaller nation melting into the embrace. Alfred leans down and whispers in Kiku's ear, "You sing beautifully, darling." 

Kiku nearly swoons at the hint of a Southern accent in Alfred's voice and blushes darker, "A-arigatou, Alfred." 

Alfred smiles and pecks the top of Kiku's head, "Come on, let's eat." 

Kiku returns the smile and nods, his heart fluttering in his chest. He's never felt so lucky that he gets to call the American his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are welcomed :D


	4. GerItaPan - Japan's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan texts his boyfriends to see if they have plans, having a surprise in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's another from my Tumblr! ^^ 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia :P

**2:33 PM From: Japan To: Germany + Italy**  
J: Are either of you busy today?  
G: Nein.  
I :Nope~ Why, Kiku?  
J: I was wondering if we could go out…  
I: Ve~ That sounds like a great idea, right, Luddy?  
It does. Where were you planning, Kiku?  
J: Well… I want to keep most of it a surprise…  
J: But part of it is a walk in the park.  
I: Ve~! <3 That sounds lovely!  
G: Ja, it does. When should we be ready?  
J: How about in thirty minutes?  
G: Alright.  
I: See you soon, Giappone~ <3  
J: Hai, see you both soon. ^.^

A slow smile spreads across Japan’s face as he sets his phone down, his heart beating anxiously in his chest as he thinks about what he has planned. Time whirls by as he prepares the picnic for the other two and before he knows it, the time has arrived for him to meet up with them.

When he arrives at Germany’s house, he finds both nations looking excited and curious in their own ways, the sight bringing a small smile to his lips.

“Kon’nichiwa, Rudwig-san, Fericiano-kun.” Italy beams at him and races over, giving the Japanese nation a quick hug before backing off, Japan smiling slightly.

“Are you ready?” Both Germany and Italy nod and Japan does as well, gesturing for them to follow after him.

On the way to the park, Italy keeps up a constant stream of chatter, something that both his boyfriends are used to. The sound of his voice is a comforting thing for them as it reaffirms that the Italian is happy as he ought to be.

The park is quiet when they arrive, the only sounds being those of the leaves rustling and birds chirping. Germany and Italy follow Japan’s lead through the twisting paths, Italy quieting as the soothing atmosphere washes over him.

Japan links arms with both of them, receiving a small smile from Germany and a bright, blinding one from Italy. The walk is peaceful, bordering on full-out romantic, and soon enough, the trio arrives at a gazebo surrounded by flowers.

“Woah… I didn’t know this was here!” Italy exclaims, Germany nodding absently as he looks at the surroundings. It is hidden in a grove of trees so unless you know it’s there, you won’t find it easily.

Japan smiles softly at their reactions, heading to the middle of the gazebo and laying out the picnic. When everything’s prepared, he calls out, “Guys?”

The two nations turn their attention to him, eyes widening at the sight of the picnic to which Japan sheepishly smiles, “Um, surprise?” 

Italy squeals and rushes over, nearly tackling the smaller nation into a hug, Japan returning it slowly. Germany walks over at a more subdued pace and sits down beside Japan, eyes roving over the foods prepared.

The three nations each grab some food and begin to eat, talking about trivial things as they don’t often all have a day off at the same time. It’s definitely something that’s celebrated whenever it does happen.

While they’re together like this, several flirting and teasing remarks are traded as well as small gestures like kisses on the cheek and hand holding. Nothing is more important to them than making sure each one of them feels loved and when the picnic is over, that’s the part they cherish most. The feeling of being loved by the most important people in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are welcomed.
> 
> Tumblr: Fandom-Texts-Imagines (These are only the texts that had extended stories so there's plenty more on the Tumblr)
> 
> I'll try to update on Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays until I run out of already posted stories. Then it'll be whenever I write the next one ^^


	5. Germancest - Autuman Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany is trying to get all the leaves raked so that he can bag them but Prussia has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry about disappearing and not updating like I planned. I had a test next week that was hell to study for so I just skipped updating. I might have to this week as well, we'll just have to see (I have three tests :/) But anyway, here's some Germany and Prussia. It might be a bit more brotherly than romantic but it really can be either! ^^
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

"There." Ludwig breathes out as he surveys the now tidied yard. "All I have to do is bag them." 

"Incoming!!!" A familiar head of white hair races past the German nation, causing him to groan.

"Nein, Gilbert!" Ludwig yells as the Prussian jumps into the air, landing in the pile of leaves his brother had spent so long carefully raking.

Upon impact, the leaves fly up into the air, scattering in a wide circle around the Prussian. 

"Kesesesese! Zhat vas fun!!" Gilbert laughs as he messes around in the leaves, spreading them out further.

Ludwig takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Gilbert…" He shakes his head, disappointed that all his hard work has been ruined. 

"Aw, come on, West! You should loosen up!" Gilbert throws a few leaves at the German, who remains unamused.

"Ja, but now I have to rake them again." Ludwig huffs, already beginning to do so, ignoring that his brother is still in the pile. He'll just make a new one.

Gilbert rolls his eyes and when a large enough pile has been created, he jumps into that one too. This time, however, he grabs Ludwig's hand and tugs him down into the leaves.

"You…" Ludwig growls, the beginnings of a smirk on his face. "Vell, if you're going to play like zhat…" 

Gilbert tilts his head just as Ludwig pushes him down onto the ground and begins piling the leaves on him. Gilbert holds still until he's covered and then springs up, scattering the leaves into the air.

"Kesesese, West!" The Prussian laughs, gathering an armful of leaves and throwing them at his brother.

That's when all hell breaks loose. Leaves flying back and forth, the two brothers laughing as they play in the leaves like little kids.

The sound of three different barks is their only warning before Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz all rush out and start messing with the leaves as well. Ludwig and Gilbert just grin at each other, involving the dogs in the game.

Ludwig knows in the back of his mind that he'll have to spend the next day cleaning all this up, but it seems worth it to see Gilbert so happy like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are welcomed :3
> 
> Tumblr: Fandom-Texts-Imagines (These are only the texts that had extended stories so there's plenty more on the Tumblr)


	6. Germano - Make Me a Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a random prompt challenge and this pairing was requested! Hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

"I'm hungry." Lovino states, looking up from his book. 

Ludwig looks up as well, a slight frown on his face, "Then go get something to eat." 

Lovino mulls it over silently, giving just enough time for Ludwig to resume reading before replying, "Nah. Too comfy." 

Ludwig rolls his eyes, "Fine. Go back to reading." 

They both resume their reading, a task that lasts about two minutes before Lovino sighs. He looks over at the German and pokes his arm, "Feed me?" 

"Nein, you can feed yourself." Ludwig responds, not even looking up from his book.

A scowl spreads across Lovino's face, "Come on, Ludwig, aren't you hungry?" 

Ludwig sighs, "Not really. Read, Lovino." 

The Italian shakes his head, "No. Feed me." 

Ludwig doesn't respond, knowing how stubborn Lovino can be. If he doesn't give the Italian the pleasure of a response, Lovino will solve the problem on his own.

"I know what you're doing, you bastard." Lovino crosses his arms, glaring at the other, "Just get up and make me something." 

Silence is his response and Lovino huffs, "You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich." 

Ludwig still doesn't reply, instead flipping a page in his book. 

Lovino smirks for a second before reaching over and poking Ludwig's cheek, "Feed me. Feed me. Feed me. Feed me." Each demand is accompanied by a poke, Lovino continuing even as Ludwig begins to glare at the book.

On one poke, Ludwig snaps and grabs Lovino's wrist, "Fine, I'll make you a sandwich. Stay here." 

Ludwig shuts the book and rises to his feet, all but stomping into the kitchen while Lovino smirks and leans back into the couch.

A few moments pass before Ludwig returns and he hands a plate to the Italian and sits down, making a gesture of opening his book and beginning to read.

Lovino grins and lifts up the sandwich, raising his eyebrow when it's made more to the German's tastes and not his own. He opens his mouth to complain when Ludwig cuts him off.

"Don't complain. You didn't want to make it yourself. Beggars can't be choosers, after all." The German flips another page, all too aware of Lovino's scowl. "If you want it to your own tastes, you can go make one yourself." 

'Fine.' Lovino thinks, looking at the sandwich. He glances over at Ludwig before taking a bite of the sandwich, surprised to find that it's not as bad as he expected.

Let's just say that he finished the entire thing without another complaint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are welcomed <3 (Tumblr is Fandom-Text-Imagines for more like this ^^)


	7. RusAme - Follow the Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America has a surprise for Russia and tells him to follow the sunflowers to find it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! So here's a cute RusAme for you all! :D (It was requested to be cute at the time so yeah, hope this suffices :D) 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

**7:37 PM From: America To: Vanya <3 **  
R: I'm heading home now. Do you want me to grab anything?  
A: Nah. You don't need to! Just come home!  
R: Ufu~ Alright, Alfred.  
A: And when you do…  
A: Follow the sunflowers.  
R: Huh?  
A: You'll get it.  
R: If you say so…

A soft sigh leaves the Russian as he finally parks the car in front of their shared house. He makes his way up to the front door and opens it, not surprised to find it unlocked. "Alfred…" He mutters softly, shaking his head, a fond smile making its way onto his face.

The American's command from earlier pops into his mind and he glances around, quickly finding the first sunflower. Russia walks over to it and picks it up, sniffing the flower gently and smiling.

The next isn't too far away and he can see the one after that, the trail leading him down one of the hallways. Curiosity grows within him as he picks up sunflower after sunflower, having a decent-sized bouquet when the trail stops.

A gasp falls from Russia's mouth at the sight of the dinner laid out in front of him, the table set using his favorite dishes, a vase filled with water in the middle of it all. The Russian walks over and sets the bouquet inside it before turning and looking around, seeing no sign of the American.

"Alfred?"

"Just a minute, babe. I'll be done in a minute. Go ahead and sit down." America quickly responds, sounding a bit distracted.

Russia merely shrugs and sits down, adjusting his scarf as he waits for the other to finish whatever he's doing. 

Nearly a minute later, America enters the room, carrying a tray laden with Russia's favorite foods. When his eyes fall on the Russian, a sheepish and slightly nervous smile brightens his face, "Welcome home, Vanya." 

Russia's heart skips a beat at the warm welcome and he smiles, "What is all this, moy lev?" 

"When you called at lunch, you said you were having a rough day." America shrugs slightly as he sets the tray down, "And, so, as the hero, it's my job to make you feel better!" 

A burst of affection floods Russia's chest at the confession, "Well, you're succeeding." 

The smile that results from that response could outshine the sun with its brightness and positivity. "Of course, I am! Come on, let's eat, Vanya. The night's only starting." 

Russia raises an eyebrow at that, a fond smile on his face. He nods and they begin to eat. _How did I end up with someone so perfect?_ Russia thinks, watching the other with slight amusement, knowing that he's going to have an interesting night. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are welcomed!
> 
> Tumblr: Fandom-Text-Imagines


	8. Franada - Picnic at Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France takes Canada on a date. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some cute Franada for you lovely people! <3 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

**4:15 PM To: Matthew From: Francis**  
F: Maple leaf?  
M: Oui, Francis?  
F: Are you busy tonight?  
M: No, why do you ask?  
F: Will you go out with me?  
M: That sounds lovely!  
F: Splendid! I'll come get you in an hour.  
M: Alright, see you then. ^^

Matthew smiles and heads to his room, switching out the sweatpants he's wearing for some slacks. It's a fairly warm day with a slightly cool breeze, so he puts on a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on the back.

The Canadian then goes back into the living room and reads while waiting for the Frenchman to arrive.

Exactly one hour from his last message, Francis knocks on the door, holding a bouquet of white and red roses behind his back.

Matthew smiles at the sound, marking his place in the book and going to the door. As soon as he opens it, Francis reveals the flowers. "For you, mon amour.~" 

Matthew's eyes widen and he smiles at his boyfriend, "Merci, ma colombe. They're beautiful!"

He takes the flowers and delicately sniffs them, his smile widening at the scent. "Come on in while I find a vase." Matthew offers as he turns around, having just the vase in mind. 

Francis follows him in, leaning on the doorway as he watches the Canadian prepare a vase. Matthew smiles sweetly as he sets the vase on the dining table and Francis's heart melts.

"You look adorable, mon Matthieu~" Matthew's face turns a bright pink at the compliment, his violet eyes sparkling with delight.

"Thank you, Francis. Where are we going?" Matthew asks, offering a hand for Francis to take.

The French nation automatically lifts Matthew's hand to his lips and kisses it softly, grinning at the pleased smile on the Canadian's face. "Zhat would be a surprise, mon cher." He chuckles at the unamused expression Matthew makes. "Come on, you'll love it!" 

"Yeah… I will." Matthew concedes, letting Francis lead him out of the house.

He raises an eyebrow when Francis grabs a picnic basket that he had hidden, a smile creeping across his face. _So, it's a picnic today, huh?_

The couple walks for a little while, Francis telling funny stories along the way. After ten to fifteen minutes, Francis reaches up and covers Matthew's eyes. 

"Francis! Come _on_." Matthew complains good-naturedly, laughing as he tries to remove the hand.

"I don't want you to see it until it's time!" Francis announces and Matthew laughs.

"Alright, alright. We're almost there, right?" 

"Right. Just trust me." Francis carefully leads the Canadian, his heart melting at the small 'I do trust you,' that Matthew whispers.

"Alright, here we are." Francis says when they finally stop, "Trois, deux, un." He counts down, removing his hand after one.

Matthew immediately looks around, a gasp falling from his mouth. "It's beautiful! How did you find this place?" 

Francis grins at his reaction, "I was exploring zhe ozher day and stumbled upon zhis place. Do you like it?" 

Unable to rip his eyes away from the massive field of flowers, Matthew nods, "Like it? I _love_ it!" 

"Bien. Now, let's eat, my maple leaf." Francis takes the Canadian's hand again, leading him to a clear area and pulling a blanket from the basket. He spreads it out and they sit down, pulling food from the basket. 

The warmth of the setting sun comforts them as they eat and chat, the fading light bringing a subtle beauty to the meadow. When he finishes eating, Francis picks a few of the closest flowers and begins weaving a flower crown for Matthew.

He sets it on top of the Canadian's head, careful to avoid his curl, and smiles, "Now you truly are mon prince." Francis winks, causing Matthew to blush and smile one of Francis's favorite smiles.

It lights up his eyes and causes him to look more angelic than he already does. Francis loves nothing more than to be the cause of that smile.

They remain in the meadow long after the stars come out, neither wanting to leave the other. However, it soon gets too cold to remain outside much longer so they make the walk back to Matthew's house and curl up together with some hot chocolate.

All in all, one perfect date in Matthew's opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon Colombe = My dove.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Requests are welcomed ^^ (Or you could drop by at Fandom-Text-Imagines on Tumblr and say hi ^^)


	9. Magic Trio - Magic Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway asks his boyfriends to wait on coming home as he has a date planned. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been too long since I've posted to this. (And by that I mean like over a week...) School's just been hard (I just had two tests this week) but I wrote this for everyone! :D 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

**2:31 PM Group: Magic Trio**  
N: Hei, mind coming home a bit later tonight?  
R: Why? Got something planned? :-J  
E: Is everything alright?  
N: Everything's fine and… Maybe.  
N: You'll both like it, I promise.  
E: Alright. Text us when you're finished, okay?  
R: Yeah! Don't forget about us. ^.~  
N: Ha ha, very funny. I'll text you both when I'm ready.

Lukas smiles and sets down his phone, heading outside to plan his surprise for the evening. 

A little more than two hours later, everything is set up perfectly. The garden is dotted with light, the trees appearing filled with stars. Fairy lights are strung from tree to tree, sparkling brightly in different colors. 

Real fairies also lend their magic to the garden, their soft glow lighting what the fairy lights can't touch. A few unicorns are grazing at the grass nearby, their quiet nickers filling the air. 

Lukas nods, a faint smile pulling at his lips. "It looks perfect." He says to the fairies, "Thank you all for doing this." 

He receives a chorus from the fairies, all of them wanting him to know it's no trouble for them. They're always willing to help those that believe in them and can see them.

The Norwegian's smile widens and he heads inside, working to prepare a feast of Arthur and Vladimir's favorite foods as well as his own. That takes another hour and the sun is just beginning to set when he starts plating the food outside.

A quick wave of his wand and a simple charm combine to make sure the food will stay warm until the others arrive. Once everything is ready, Lukas pulls out his phone and texts the other Magic Trio members that they can make their way home now.

They both respond fairly quickly, each expressing their own degree of excitement for what the Norwegian has planned.

Lukas meets them at the door, two roses in hand. "Welcome home, mine kjære." He says, tucking the roses behind their ears, his heart warming at the soft blushes on their face.

"Are you two hungry?" Lukas looks between them. Arthur nods while Vladimir gives a fanged grin and a sharp nod. "Good. Come with me." He offers a hand to each, "Mind closing your eyes for me?" 

Arthur and Vladimir give him a curious look and shut their eyes, letting him lead them to the garden. Their magical senses give them a clue that something's different about their yard, but they wait until Lukas tells them to open their eyes to see for themselves.

Emerald and ruby eyes widen as their owners look around in awe. "It's beautiful." Arthur breathes, Vlad giving a distracted nod in agreement.

"You did all this in three hours?!" Vladimir turns to Lukas when it sinks in and the Norwegian nods, a faint pink coloring his cheeks. 

"Ja, I wanted to surprise you both." 

Arthur turns to him with a soft smile, "Well, it looks amazing." 

Lukas returns the smile a bit shyly, "Takk. Come on, let's eat." 

He gets a nod from both nations and they walk over to the beautifully set table, Arthur and Vlad throwing him appreciative smiles when they see their favorite foods.

They spend the rest of the evening in the garden, even when all the food is gone. The trio ends up cuddled together on the grass looking up at the stars. 

The whole time, Lukas has a small smile on his face, glad that his boyfriends both enjoyed his idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More like this on my Tumblr (Fandom-Text-Imagines) :3 Requests are welcomed. :D


	10. FrUK - Cauchemar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Cauchemar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst for you all. It just popped into my head yesterday and I couldn't stop writing it ^^
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

“No!” Arthur yells, slamming the door in Francis’s face, “I will _not_ be part of your charade anymore!” 

Arthur pulls his jade green suitcase out of the closet and starts transferring clothes from their shared dresser into it. Tears stream down his face as the image of Francis kissing another person is burned to the forefront of his mind.

“S'il tu plait! Arthur, stop! I can explain.” Francis cries, leaning his head against the door.

Arthur zips up the suitcase and looks anguished at his beloved books; he’ll have to come back to retrieve them later. He strides over to the door and yanks it open, brushing past Francis who struggles to regain his balance.

“No. I don’t want your bloody excuses. I’ve had enough.” Arthur says coldly as he walks towards the front door. 

Francis’s eyes widen and he rushes towards the Brit, grabbing his wrist and landing on his knees in front of the other nation. “Please! Arthur, mon amour, I will do anyzhing. Don’t leave me… Please…” 

Arthur sneers at the nation, pulling a ring off his left ring finger and throwing it at the Frenchman, “You should have thought about that before kissing someone else.”

Francis sobs in response as Arthur turns on his heel, slamming the door shut behind him. An anguished cry is the last thing he hears from the Frenchman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emerald green eyes snap open at the sound of sobbing, Arthur sitting up to see Francis tossing and turning beside him. His eyebrows draw inward as he sees tears streaming down the other’s face.

“No...Arthur...Please…” Francis murmurs and Arthur bites his lip. “Don’t leave, please…” 

_What is he dreaming about?_ Arthur thinks, his heart breaking at the sight of Francis in so much pain. 

When Francis makes the most heartwrenching, anguished sound the Brit has ever heard from him, Arthur moves, placing his hand gently on the Frenchman’s shoulder and shaking it.

“Love? Francis, love? Wake up. It’s just a nightmare. Wake up!” Francis’s eyes snap open and connect with Arthur’s, his lower lip trembling. 

“Arthur?” Francis asks and Arthur makes a soft concerned sound at how broken he sounds.

“Yes, love. I’m here. It was just a bad dream, is all.” Arthur pulls the other into his arms and Francis collapses into his embrace, crying into the Brit’s shoulder.

“Shh… Shh, love. I’m not leaving. Shh…” Arthur murmurs, running his fingers through Francis’s hair and rocking the man gently.

They stay like this for what feels like hours as Francis continues to cry, the tears slowly drying up until he’s calmly curled into Arthur’s side. 

“That’s it, love. Everything’s alright.” Arthur presses a soft kiss to Francis’s forehead with his words and he watches as a small smile spreads across the other’s face. “Mind telling me about it?” 

Francis nods and slowly explains the dream, Arthur listening with concern to every word. When Francis is finished, Arthur places a soft kiss against his lips. Francis relaxes into the gesture and when they pull away, he pulls Arthur closer.

“Love, you know me. I would have ranted and likely thrown a fit if that happened but I’d never walk out on you without letting you explain first. For all I’d have known, I would be overthinking a platonic gesture or something else.”

Francis nods, tension seeming to drain out of him, “I know, mon coeur. I just...I don’t know what I would do if you left me.” 

Arthur runs a calming hand through Francis’s hair and presses another kiss to his forehead, “Well, you won’t be finding that out anytime soon if it’s up to me. Come on, love, let’s go back to sleep.” 

Francis nods and Arthur adjusts the blanket back over them, the two of them remaining cuddled close through the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are welcomed :D
> 
> Tumblr: Fandom-Text-Imagines


	11. Itachu - Plushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy has a surprise for China ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another cute thing! ^^ Itachu is always fun to write about <3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

**3:55 PM To: China From: Italy**  
I: Yao! Yao!  
C: What is it, Feliciano?�I: I have a surprise for you!  
I: Come downstairs!  
C: Alright. Give me a second.  
I: Okie dokie ^~^

"This is unexpected." Yao mutters as he rises from his chair, making his way downstairs as asked.

When he walks into the living room, his eyes widen and a smile spreads across his face. 

"Surprise!" Feliciano shouts, grinning at the older nation from his place nestled in a pile of plushies in the center of the room.

Yao approaches and Feli pulls him down into the pile, causing the older man to laugh. "What is this for, Feliciano?" Yao asks, grabbing a nearby plush and squeezing it to his chest.

"You seemed a bit stressed." Feliciano says, his smile still on his face, "I thought you'd like some time to just relax and since plushies are your favorites, you'd enjoy this!" 

"Well, thank you, Feliciano." Yao says softly, pulling the Italian close and hugging him.

"Ve~" Feliciano responds, a pleased grin on his face. "So, how about we watch some movies and cuddle?" 

_S-so cute…_ Yao thinks as Feliciano turns an adorable expression on him. "That's a great idea, Feliciano." 

The Italian smiles and bounces to his feet, going over and setting up a movie while Yao watches. The rest of the day is spent watching movies, cuddling, and cooking/eating together. So all-in-all, a very relaxing day for both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are welcomed! Come join me on Tumblr at Fandom-Text-Imagines!
> 
> Also, next week is finals week if I don't update often ^^


	12. Switniza - Mind Coming Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switzerland's been feeling a bit stressed recently. Good thing his boyfriend is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! So I'm roughly halfway done with my finals and thought I'd treat you all to another chapter :D To those who are in the same boat, good luck on your tests, I'm sure you'll do great! ^^
> 
> So, my update schedule will straighten out after finals are over. (I have two more and then freedom! :P) So yeah, I'll also be working on requests at that point so continue to send in requests! I have a few to work on but more would be nice. ^^ 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia :3 (As usual, you know this :P)

**2:47 PM To: Estonia From Switzerland**  
S: Eduard?  
E: Yes, Šveits?  
S: Mind coming over?  
E: I don't mind.  
E: Is everything okay?  
S: Mostly, I'm just a bit stressed.  
E: Oh, kullake…  
E: I'll be right over.  
E: Do you need anything?  
S: Maybe some chocolate…  
E: I can do that! See you soon, Vash.  
S: See you.

Eduard arrives at Vash's house a mere twenty minutes later. Lilli lets him in before she leaves, knowing her brother doesn't want to have a breakdown in front of her, even though she's seen it coming all week.

The Estonian quickly makes his way to the living room and sees the Swiss nation curled up on the couch, a book in his hands. 

"Vash? I have everything." Eduard says softly, approaching the couch with careful steps. 

Vash looks at him and shuts his books, "Thank you for coming so quickly." He says, patting the spot beside him.

Eduard sits down and offers the box of chocolates, which Vash takes with a small smile. The Estonian then wraps an arm around the smaller nation. "Want to talk about it?" 

Vash takes a deep breath before nodding, leaning into his boyfriend as he begins explaining why he's been stressed lately. It's not easy being a purely neutral nation, especially not when other nations keep asking for assistance.

Eduard listens to every word, offering small words of encouragement and understanding when needed. When Vash is finished, Eduard pulls him closer and runs his fingers through his hair calmingly.

"It's alright. I know it's stressful, but you aren't alone, Šveits." Eduard says soothingly, "I will always be here for you if you need me. Same with any of our friends. No one wants to see you unhappy." 

Vash slowly relaxes, letting Eduard's words and actions soothe him. A few tears run down his face in relief as the stress seems to disappear, even if for just this moment. 

"Come on, let's eat some of that chocolate, alright?" Vash nods and they spend the next hour or so eating the sweets and talking. 

By the time all the chocolate is gone, Vash is much more relaxed and way happier than he had been earlier. Sometimes even the strongest people need a shoulder to cry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for reading and enjoying this! I know it's a bit of a rarepair but I adore them together. (I seriously was trying to come up with someone for Switzerland to be with back when I joined the fandom and picked Estonia and I adore them <3)
> 
> Requests are welcomed and you can come chat with me on my Tumblr (Fandom-Text-Imagines)


	13. Spamano - All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain sings 'All of Me' to Romano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Break got a bit distracting but I'm back and should have a frequent upload schedule with my new plan of writing each morning! ^^ Here's some cute Spamano for you all <3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia :P

**3:03 PM To: Lovi~ From: Antonio**  
S: Lovi~ Come here for a second.  
R: What do you want? I'm doing something.  
S: Por favor? I have a surprise for you! ^^   
R: Okay, fine. I'll be down in a minute.  
S: Yay, thank you, Lovi~  
R: Yeah, yeah.

Lovino grumbles a bit as he wraps up the work he was doing, standing up and making his way downstairs. The Italian freezes at the entrance of the living room, seeing Antonio with his guitar in his lap.

Antonio beams at him and pats the spot beside him, causing Lovino to slowly walk over and sit down. Lovino opens his mouth to say something but Antonio raises a finger to his own mouth, his eyes conveying that he'll explain after if need be.

Lovino nods and Antonio starts to strum familiar chords that have Lovino cracking a small smile. "All of Me?" Lovino mouths silently and Antonio nods, grinning before beginning to sing along.

The couple reflects on the lyrics as they're heard, both agreeing that it does suit their relationship, though Lovino would never admit that out loud. It suits them more with Antonio being the one singing the lyrics as Lovino could easily be who the artist is singing to by description.

At each chorus, Antonio's eyes find Lovino's, shining bright with the love and affection the nation has for the Italian. Through the entire song, Lovino's heart flutters as he is overwhelmed with a feeling of being loved and appreciated, a light blush forming on his face.

As the final chord rings out, Antonio sets the guitar flat in his lap and reaches over, cupping Lovino's face gently and bringing their lips together. Though short, the kiss communicates all the love that they share for each other.

Antonio rests his forehead against Lovino's when they break apart and grins at the other nation, "Feliz aniversario." He whispers softly, reaching for a CD and setting it in Lovino's hands.

"Felice anniversario." Lovino whispers back as he looks down at the CD. A list of songs, written in Antonio's familiar handwriting, spans the left side of the case it's in and Lovino smiles at seeing some of his favorite songs on there.

"Do you like it?" Antonio asks and Lovino meets his eyes, giving a quick nod. "Good! Now come on, I just made churros~!" 

Lovino laughs but allows himself to be led into the kitchen for a day of celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are welcomed! :3 (And for those who have requested, I'm working on them ^^)
> 
> Tumblr: Fandom-Text-Imagines


	14. Prucan - Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Gilbert go on a walk to look at the lights~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Or just a happy Monday I guess ^^ I hope you enjoy this! Apart from the requests I have, the next few things I upload should also be winter-themed as I have a few ideas~ <3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

"Are you ready to go?" Matthew asks softly, clasping his gloved hands together.

"Definitely! Time to look at some awesome lights vith my awesome Birdie~!" Gilbert nearly brags, causing the Canadian to giggle softly.

"I made some hot chocolate for the walk." Matthew adds and Gilbert grins, leaning down slightly and pecking Matthew's forehead. Matthew's cheeks turn a bright red and he squeaks, a shy, yet pleased smile appearing on his face.

"Danke, Mattie! Let's go zhen!" 

Matthew grabs the thermoses and hands one to Gilbert, the Prussian taking an appreciative sip. "Mmm. Good as alvays, Schatz." 

The Canadian smiles shyly at the praise and opens the door, shutting it behind them. Their free hands intertwine as they start walking.

Nearly all the houses are decorated nearby, some with simple, single-colored displays and others with more elaborate ones. It doesn't matter to either of them how complex the decorations are, everything looks beautiful anyway.

"That house has a polar bear." Matthew comments quietly, a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah! Zhat's awesome!" Gilbert returns, his eyes going wide at the next house.

"Woah! Zhey vent all out!" 

"They did…" Matthew responds, his smile widening at the different decorations. At first glance, he can see several reindeer, a snowman or two, and several inflatables not counting the lights on the house itself. 

The couple stops house after house, commenting on what they like about it before moving on. It takes a while for either of them to get cold, both being used to winter weather as they are. 

"We should turn back. I'm getting a bit cold." Matthew says and Gilbert nods. They turn around and start walking back to their house slowly, not so cold as to be in a rush.

The Christmas lights around them are almost magical, making the walk more romantic. At one point, Matthew leans his head on Gilbert's shoulder, the Prussian merely kissing the top of his head and squeezing his hand.

When they arrive back at their house, Matthew stops Gilbert and gives him a soft kiss, cupping his face gently.

"Thank you for tonight. It was amazing." He says softly and Gilbert grins, leaning in and pecking him on the nose.

"It vas no problem, Birdie! Now, vhat do you say about some Christmas movies?" 

"That sounds nice." Matthew smiles. The couple shares one more kiss before going inside to marathon some Christmas movies while cuddling and finishing off the cocoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are welcomed~ 
> 
> Tumblr: Fandom-Text-Imagines


	15. Nyo!Spamano - Mermaid Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid AU 
> 
> Carmen runs into Chiara the day before a hunting mission with Julchen. The encounter only confirms to her that hunting mermaids is wrong. Now, how to fix it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from a person on Deviantart but I thought it was a good idea to post it on all my accounts. So, I hope you all like it! It's definitely the longest thing I've posted of my Tumblr one-shots.
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

Some say a mermaid’s scale is the most precious treasure a person can collect. They’re worth thousands of dollars, sometimes even millions when sold to the right person. In most countries, it’s illegal to hunt them for their scales. Instead, the main source of them washes up on the shores.

But for the nations where it is legal, small bands of hunters form. Some wish to acquire the scales in the least painful way possible. Yet, some are more than willing to kill just for a taste of those millions.

Most people don’t outright deal with these hunters. Sure, they might have friends who hunt, but it’s never a big deal. But most people are not friends with the leader of one such group.

Carmen’s best friend leads the section of the Silver Scales that hunt the beaches in her town. Julchen often asks her to join them to see if she would enjoy it, but some pinching feeling in her chest makes her say no every time.

Despite this, Julchen keeps trying. Once a month, she’ll ask Carmen to join her for an upcoming mission. Even if she gets no for an answer, she’ll try again in case the answer changes the following month.

Eventually, Carmen gets tired of her asking, and so the next time Julchen asks, she agrees.

Julchen’s eyes widen in shock for a moment before a smirk spreads across her face, “Really? You’ll join us?” 

“Si, I will if only to get you to stop asking.” Carmen says with a laugh, “But if I don’t like it, you don’t ask me again.”

“Ja. I wouldn't force you to hunt if you didn’t want to.” Julchen says, a smug grin never leaving her face.

“Good. When’s the next mission?” Carmen bites her lip as a slightly guilty feeling wells up in her.

“Next week. We’ll be staying in a hotel on the beach for a few days to make it easier.” Julchen responds. Carmen nods, telling her to let her know when to be ready.

 _I just can’t shake the feeling that what I’m about to do is wrong… At least, it’ll get Julchen off my back._ Carmen thinks, listening as Julchen speaks with excitement about the next mission.

Over the course of the next week, her excitement and nerves both grow. She's finally getting to explore the ocean properly, but she'll be hunting mermaids to rob them of their precious scales. So, all in all, the experience is going to be bittersweet.

When the day comes, Carmen pushes down the negative feelings to put on an excited expression. “Ah~! La playa es hermosa como siempre!” She announces as she looks out across the beach. [The beach is beautiful like always]

Julchen laughs, “Come on, Carmen, you know I don’t speak Spanish!” She throws an arm around the Spanish girl’s shoulder and follows her gaze.

Carmen blushes but laughs, “The beach is beautiful as always, don’t you agree?” 

“Ja! No matter how many times I do this, the ocean is always so awesome!” Julchen responds, grinning at her friend, “You excited for tomorrow?” 

Ah, yes. Tomorrow. The actual first day of the mission. “Of course, I am, mi amiga! Just getting to explore the ocean…” A soft sigh of content leaves her, “It’ll be amazing.”

“Yes, it will be. Feel free to stay out here while I get the rooms. Today’s a day for relaxing, might as well do it on the beach.” Julchen says with a grin before heading inside the hotel.

Carmen remains staring out into the ocean until Julchen returns with the keycards to the room, handing one to the Spaniard and pocketing the other. “We’ll spend an hour in the room to relax before spending time on the beach, alright?”

“Sounds good, Jul.” Carmen gives the Prussian girl a soft smile, and they head up to their room.

The best thing about the room - or at least to Carmen - is the large window facing the beach and how the ocean waves are audible from here. She sets her bags down on the bed nearest the window and Julchen laughs, placing her bags on the other.

“I had a feeling you’d want that bed,” Julchen comments with a smirk. Carmen looks at her with surprise, causing the Prussian to laugh softly, "What? I know you, don't I?" 

“Si, you do…” Carmen says with a wry smile of her own. “It’s been so long since I’ve been to the beach…” Her voice turns soft as she remembers happy days spent splashing around in the waves as a child, her lips curling up at the memories.

“Well... I know I promised an hour in here but if you want to, you can get dressed, and I’ll meet you out there later.” Julchen offers, grinning at the Spaniard.

Carmen perks up immediately at the offer, calming as an unsure expression crosses her face, “You sure? I can stay here if you want company.” 

“Nah. Go ahead. I’ll be fine.” 

Carmen nods and heads into the bathroom, changing into her swimsuit. She covers up with a pretty yellow and red sundress before grabbing her sandals and packing a small bag for the beach.

She waves at Julchen, who is scrolling on her phone, when she leaves and receives a lazy wave in response, causing her to laugh. 

The minute she steps onto the sand, the brunette kicks off her sandals, sighing contently at the warmth on her bare feet. She approaches the water and smiles at the wave’s gentle movements over her feet.

Carmen spends a few moments staring out into the ocean before she sighs. She takes a few steps back - out of reach of most of the waves - and sinks to her knees. "What am I doing?" She mumbles, voice dejected.

"Sure, it's lovely being here, but... I still can't help but feel it's wrong..." She mutters, watching as a few brightly colored tails pop up in the distance before disappearing under the waves, "They have lives and families of their own. We can't disrupt that." 

An emerald tail flicks out of the water a few feet away from the shore and Carmen follows it with her eyes. It approaches an overhang that hides a section of the beach from view. “Hmm? Is that a mermaid?!” She mutters to herself, not wanting the few beach-goers to hear her.

Rising to her feet, she makes her way over to the rocky wall, peeking in to see a mermaid halfway submerged in the water. Carmen stifles a gasp with her hand when she sees the egg the mermaid’s holding. 

_This is what I meant… When that egg hatches, she’ll have someone depending on her entirely for a while. What if she’s grabbed tomorrow?! That’d be horrible…_ Carmen clenches her hands at the thought of tearing a family apart like that, her stomach cramping as disgust hits her.

 _I… I have to warn her… She needs to get away from here. I don’t care if I’m supposed to be helping in the mission tomorrow. I am not going to stand for innocent families being torn apart._ Carmen nods sharply with her thoughts, her hands relaxing as determination fills her.

The mermaid rocks the egg for a few moments, unaware of Carmen watching, before coiling her tail around it. She keeps rocking it gently, mumbling small words of love and affection to the egg.

Carmen’s heart warms at the actions, a smile gracing her face. After a few moments of coddling it, the egg begins to shake slightly, the mermaid’s eyes going wide and a grin appearing on her face.

 _She’s beautiful…_ Carmen thinks. Her eyes snap open and she quickly shakes her head, _No, focus on what’s happening. The egg is hatching!_

Both mermaid and human watch as the egg hatches, twin smiles gracing their faces. The mermaid gently lifts the young mer-person into her arms and Carmen’s smile softens.

 _I should let them be… Julchen should be coming down soon anyway._ Carmen thinks as she turns around, taking a few steps away from the new mother.

She steals a glance behind her to see the mermaid has begun to feed her child, causing Carmen to smile, but also preventing her from watching where she’s going. She ends up stumbling and gasping, quickly regaining her balance.

 _Good job, Carmen._ She scrunches up her face, eyes going wide, _Now she likely knows I’m here…_ Carmen sneaks another glance behind her and sees that the mermaid has brought her child even closer to her, a glare evident on her face.

Carmen immediately bites her lip, holding up her hands in a placating gesture. She stays perfectly still, keeping her posture as relaxed as possible. “I don’t mean you any harm.” She says, hoping the mermaid could understand her.

The mermaid relaxes slightly, confusion filtering across her face. _Of course, she doesn’t speak English…_ Carmen thinks, her eyebrows furrowing as she thinks of a solution.

 _Well... I doubt any other human-made language will work so that knocks out Spanish or sign language…_ Her eyes widen as a thought hits her, _What about that locket Alice made for me?_

~Flashback~

“Here, Carmen,” Alice says with a faint smile as she hands over a gold locket with a large emerald in the center.

“Gracias, Alice.” Carmen smiles back, looking at the shimmering necklace curiously.

“It has some minor protective charms on it, but the main purpose is to make you able to understand and speak any language. Even those that not many can speak. As long as you are wearing this, you can communicate with anyone.” 

~Flashback end~

 _Maybe… I did pack it just in case, though I wasn’t expecting to talk to a mermaid with it._ Carmen says, taking her bag off her back and opening it, the mermaid watching with suspicious eyes.

She carefully takes out the locket, reaching up with slow movements and putting it on. “Can you understand me?” She asks, her voice soft and careful.

The mermaid’s eyes widen and she gives a slow nod, still not trusting the whole situation yet. Carmen smiles softly and shuts her bag, sitting down a short distance from the water. “Good. I’m not here to hurt you.” She adds, giving a kind smile.

She watches as the mermaid relaxes slightly, brown-green eyes still showing hints of distrust. “Why _are_ you here then?” The mermaid asks and Carmen grins when she understands her.

“I was curious. I saw you coming over here and…” Carmen gives a sheepish smile, “I intended to leave you alone peacefully after your egg hatched.” 

The mermaid nods, looking down at her baby with a fond smile. Carmen watches with a soft expression, her heart warming at the mother’s tenderness. “Does he have a name?” Carmen asks, hoping she’s not intruding too much.

“Yes. His name is Feliciano.” The mermaid says, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. He coos softly and snuggles against her, causing both her and Carmen’s hearts to melt. 

“A fitting name.” Carmen says with a grin, “My name is Carmen. What’s yours?” 

“I-I’m Chiara.” The mermaid says with a shy expression.

“That’s a beautiful name~!” Carmen exclaims, causing the mermaid to blush and look down.

“T-thank you.” Carmen giggles at the shyness, “So, what is life like on the surface?” Chiara asks and Carmen smiles.

“I’ll tell you but only if you tell me what life is like under the ocean,” Carmen says with a mischievous expression.

“Deal.” 

The two talk for a little while before Carmen’s phone goes off, causing Chiara to retreat back into the water a bit. “What’s that?!” 

“That’s my phone… Julchen must be worried about me. She did say she’d head down to the beach after an hour and it’s been nearly two…” Carmen opens the texts and replies that she found a place to read in and that she’s almost done and will meet her on the main beach in a bit.

“There. I can stay a bit longer now.” Carmen says with a cheeky grin, causing Chiara to give one in return. “That does remind me... I have something I should warn you about…” 

Chiara looks worried, automatically pulling the sleeping Feliciano into her chest. “What is it?” 

“So... Julchen is the leader of a group of mermaid hunters that patrols this area,” Carmen says and Chiara gasps, her eyes filling with betrayal. “Wait, no! I’m not one of them. It’s wrong. I knew that before but spending time with you has proved that even further.” 

Chiara relaxes but shakes a bit in fear, “What does this mean for us?” She asks, referring to the other mermaids she lives with.

“Well, there’s a mission tomorrow. She wants me to join in on one mission and I said yes to get her off my back.” Carmen says, holding up a hand when Chiara opens her mouth to speak, “Wait a second. I want you to warn the other mermaids to swim as far out as they comfortably can where they can still return to their homes when we leave.”

Chiara nods, “I will do that. Thank you for the warning.” 

“And, I want to lead you to an area where we definitely will not be checking so that I can meet up with you afterward if that’s alright with you…” Carmen adds and Chiara gives a slight smile.

“That can be arranged.” Carmen giggles a bit, relieved that all the mermaids should be safe when the mission starts.

“Good. I guess I should go meet up with her before she comes looking for me.” Carmen says, frowning at having to leave so soon.

“I guess. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Chiara says with it turning to a question at the end. Her eyes fill with nerves and a slight bit of shyness that Carmen smiles reassuringly at.

“Definitely. I’ll come out here a couple hours before the mission so basically like an hour after noon or so.” Carmen says, rising to her feet. “Stay safe.” She comments before walking out onto the main beach, hearing a soft breath of laughter from behind her.

Julchen is easy to find and Carmen waves, “Hey, Jul!” She greets, setting her bag down near the Prussian’s stuff.

“Finally, Carm! Finished reading?” Julchen grins as Carmen nods, “Good, ‘cause I’ve been itching to start playing in the water. Just didn’t want to start without you!” 

Carmen laughs and stands up, walking over to stand beside the Prussian, “Let’s race! First one in the water gets to splash first.” 

“You’re on!” Julchen says with a smirk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two arrive at the hotel room hours later after grabbing dinner together, each sprawling across their bed with happy smiles on their faces.

“Well, that was fun!” Julchen states and Carmen giggles. 

“It was. But, Jul, I have a question…” Carmen sits up, combing through her hair nervously.

“What is it, Carm?” Julchen sits up as well, staring at her friend with concern.

“It’s about tomorrow. I just… don’t know if we should do this. Doesn’t it seem a bit cruel?” 

Julchen sighs and bows her head, “It is what it is. The Silver Scales are not the worst of the mermaid-hunters. We rarely kill or hurt if we can avoid it.” 

Carmen nods slightly, “But still... Isn’t there some other way? Couldn’t we just collect the loose scales in the ocean instead of hunting live mermaids for them?” 

Julchen shrugs, “I don’t think that would work. I doubt the mermaids would let us take the scales. Either way, you should go tomorrow and if you don’t want to do it again, I’ll understand.” 

Carmen smiles, albeit a bit hesitantly, “Okay.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, as promised, Carmen arrives at the section of the beach where she met Chiara. She smiles when she sees the mermaid and Feliciano already there and gives a small wave, which Chiara returns.

“Hey. So, just follow me.” Carmen says and Chiara nods.

“Lead the way. All the other mermaids left already so they should be safe.” Chiara adds and Carmen sighs with relief.

“That’s good.” The Spaniard starts walking and Chiara swims along beside her.

Around ten minutes later, they stop and Carmen relaxes, “Here. We weren’t planning to go any further than this even with the other members of the group. You should be safe.” 

Chiara nods and looks up at Carmen, “Thank you.” 

Carmen nods and glances at her watch, grinning at Chiara. “I still have plenty of time before the mission so I can stay here a bit.” 

Chiara raises an eyebrow, a grin appearing on her face at the thought that the Spaniard brought them out here early just so they could spend time together.

Carmen returns the grin and they start talking again, comparing different aspects of their lives. After a bit, the conversation shifts to their romantic lives and Carmen asks, “So, who is Feliciano’s father? You haven’t mentioned him once.” 

Chiara rolls her eyes and huffs, “Yeah, because he’s an idiot, that’s why. He’s not worth mentioning.”

Carmen’s eyes soften as she notices the hurt in Chiara’s own, “What happened?” 

Chiara grimaces and looks away before looking down at the infant in her arms, “He left after finding out he would be a father.” 

Carmen’s eyes blaze and she frowns, “Well, it’s a good thing he’s no longer around. You deserve better than him.” 

Chiara sighs and nods, “Maybe… What about you? Do you have someone?” 

Carmen blushes slightly and shakes her head, “I haven’t found anyone yet.”

Chiara gives a half-smile, her eyes filling with something like hope. “That’s okay. You’ll find your someone.”

Carmen nods and thinks, _Maybe I already have…_ Her face darkens and Chiara raises an eyebrow. Carmen gestures for her to ignore it and glances at her watch again. 

“I should go… Jul wanted me to get ready with her and if I don’t leave soon, I’ll be late.” Carmen sighs.

“I’ll be here. See you when the mission’s over.” Chiara says, rocking Feliciano lightly in her arms.

Carmen nods and smiles, leaving to meet up with Julchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good, you’re here!” Julchen grins when Carmen arrives back at their room, “Was thinking I’d have to come find you myself.” 

Carmen offers a sheepish smile, “Sorry, just wanted to enjoy the beach again. We’re going back home after this, right?” 

“Yeah, but not until like after dinner. You can have some time after the mission on the beach if you’d like. I know you don’t get to come out here often.” 

_I may have to come out here more frequently._ Carmen thinks with a wry smile. “True. Gracias, Julchen.” 

“Don’t mention it! Now, come over here and I’ll help you get ready!” 

Julchen quickly gets everything Carmen needs to spend an extended amount of time in the ocean and helps her put everything on. “There. Now, I’ll get ready and we’ll meet the rest on the beach.” 

Carmen nods and messes around on her phone while Julchen gets ready. _Please, let everything go alright._ Carmen thinks as her stomach clenches.

“Okay! I’m ready, let’s go.” Julchen announces and Carmen rises to her feet. She offers a weak smile at the Prussian, who sets a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry so much. It’ll be fine.” 

“If you say so…” 

The two leave the room and walk out onto the sand, Carmen allowing the familiar texture to comfort her. 

_It’s showtime._ She thinks as Julchen begins giving out zones for each member to search.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mission ends an hour after it begins, each person returning as they note the lack of mermaids. 

“Where did they all go?!” Julchen shouts, lightly pulling her hair, “They definitely were the last time I was here!” 

“Maybe... Just maybe, they sensed something would happen.” Carmen says, her lips curling slowly into a smile. 

Julchen huffs, giving one last tug and dropping her hands to her sides, “Maybe… Either way, we ended up with nothing. Maybe next time.” 

“Yeah. It’s a good thing anyway, Jul.” Carmen says, looking out across the ocean before meeting the Prussian’s eyes.

“Ja, und why is that?” Julchen says with a raised eyebrow.

“I realized once out in the water that I _absolutely_ am not comfortable hunting mermaids in any form. So, next time will have to be without me.” 

Julchen groans but she offers an accepting smile, “Alright, alright. I won’t bug you about this anymore. I should have known you’d unawesomely wimp out on me.” 

Carmen laughs and rolls her eyes, “Whatever, Jul. Are we done here?” 

“Yup.” Julchen says, popping the ‘p’, “Spend however long you want out here. I’ll text you when it’s time to leave.” 

“Alright. Thanks, Jul.” Carmen says, strolling over to stare at the ocean. _I’ll stay here until everyone leaves._ She thinks, _Wouldn’t want to be suspicious._

The other members slowly leave the beach or group up to mess around together. Carmen smiles and strolls down the beach, looking completely like she just wants to walk close to the ocean.

Julchen notices and nearly decides to leave Carmen alone, but something about her reaction to the lack of mermaids seemed... _off_. “Hmm, she was a bit too relieved… Maybe I should follow behind her. If she’s doing nothing, I’ll return here.” She mutters to herself, nodding and beginning to shadow Carmen’s steps.

It takes Carmen a bit longer to reach where Chiara is waiting, keeping her pace slow and relaxed. “Chiara! I’m back!” Carmen announces, looking around for the mermaid.

“Was?” Julchen mutters, tilting her head. She ducks behind a rock wall, not wanting to be called out by whoever ‘Chiara’ is.

Chiara surfaces and smiles softly at Carmen, “Welcome back. How did it go?” 

“Just as planned. No one found a single mermaid.” Carmen says, dropping down to sit next to the water. She grins brightly at Chiara, “So you’re free to go back home.” 

Julchen makes an almost audible sound of confusion. _Is that a mermaid? How can she understand it?_

“Thank you,” Chiara says softly. “What about you? When are you leaving?” 

Carmen sighs, her head dropping wistfully, “In a couple hours. My friend would get suspicious if I were to stay a bit longer since we arrived together.” 

“I see. Well, you can still visit, right?” Chiara says, not liking the look of sadness on Carmen’s face.

Carmen lifts her eyes to meet Chiara’s, “True. I’ll definitely be visiting the beach more often.” She says with a soft laugh. 

“But until then, we can spend time together,” Carmen says, causing Chiara to nod. They continue their conversation from earlier, all while Julchen is listening in.

 _Hmm… It seems she made friends with the mermaid somehow._ Julchen thinks, _This is exactly like her. She’s always been great with making friends even with people/creatures others wouldn’t easily befriend._

Julchen slowly sneaks away, causing Chiara to raise an eyebrow when she spots the white-haired woman. Carmen looks behind her but Julchen is already gone.

“What was that about?” She asks and Chiara sighs.

“Someone was listening to us.” Carmen tilts her head and Chiara rolls her eyes, “What if it was one of the hunters? They may tell your friend that mermaids are here after all.” 

Carmen’s eyes widen, “True. I didn’t think of that. What did they look like?” 

“Uh… Long white hair, red eyes, pale skin.” Chiara lists.

“Of course, it’s her. Well, if she didn’t say anything to me then, it’s likely a good sign.” Carmen mutters loud enough for Chiara to hear.

When Carmen makes no move to follow her friend, Chiara tilts her head, “Aren’t you going to go after her?” 

“Nah.” Carmen shakes her head, “She’ll corner me about it later. I’d much rather spend time with you while I can.” 

A light blush rises to Chiara’s cheeks and she looks down, “I, uh, same here, actually. You’re pretty fun, for a human.” 

Carmen laughs freely, causing Chiara’s eyes to snap up to look at her. _Gosh, she’s pretty…_ Chiara quickly shakes her head, _Don’t get your hopes up! She’s not interested._

“Well, you’re not so bad, for a mermaid,” Carmen says with a wink.

Chiara’s eyes widen and her blush darkens, “Heh, thanks. So, when are you going to go face her?” 

Carmen sighs softly, “I guess soon. I just don’t want to leave now…” 

Chiara’s eyes soften, “Yeah, but you can always come back. Don’t you live in this town?” 

“I do. I’ll try to visit often.” Carmen says and Chiara smiles.

“Good. You better. I don’t want to go too long without seeing my favorite human.” Chiara says with a teasing lilt to her voice.

Carmen blushes but laughs, “Stop it! I’m the only human you’ve met. I can’t be your favorite!” 

“You can and you are. Come on, let’s go back so you can meet up with your friend.” Chiara stretches lightly and Carmen rises to her feet.

“I can probably come back this weekend,” Carmen says as she walks, Chiara swimming beside her.

“That sounds nice. I’ll be waiting.” Chiara says softly, causing Carmen to smile.

“Hey, quick question. Are there any excess scales you don’t have a use for?” Carmen asks, looking down at Chiara.

“Hmm, sure. There are always ones that we can’t use. Why?” Chiara asks, meeting Carmen’s gaze.

“Well, I bet if we had some sort of deal to get scales without hunting mermaids, Julchen would stop actively hunting you all,” Carmen says and Chiara’s eyes widen.

“Really? I’ll see if I can’t convince the others to allow something of a deal.” 

“Great,” Carmen says with a small grin.

The conversation ends as they arrive at the overhang, where Chiara stops. “I’ll see you later.” 

“See you.” Carmen nearly whispers as Chiara gives a short wave, clutches Feliciano closer, and submerges into the water. 

Carmen huffs out a soft breath, steeling her nerves, before walking out onto the main beach. “Hey, Carm! Come here for a second!” Julchen calls out.

 _Oh, boy, here we go…_ Carmen thinks as she approaches her friend. “Hey, Jul. What’s up?” 

“I think you know what's up. What's with the mermaid?” Julchen asks, placing her hands on her hips.

“Oh, uh, her name is Chiara and she’s really nice,” Carmen says, causing Julchen to laugh.

“Kesesese~ Really nice? Is that all you think of her? You seemed pretty close to her when I saw you and that’s from only hearing one half of the conversation.” Julchen teases and Carmen blushes.

“Well, maybe I... She’s super beautiful, can you blame me?!” Carmen asks. Julchen bursts out laughing, Carmen pouting slightly at her.

“I knew it! Well, I guess we shouldn’t hunt at this spot anymore. Not when you care about one of them.” Julchen says, a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Actually, about that…” Carmen says with a smirk, “We might be able to strike up some kind of deal with them for their excess scales.” 

Julchen’s eyes widen and she gasps, “Really?! That’s awesome!” 

Carmen grins and nods, “It is! I’ll likely discuss it with her when I return this weekend.” 

“Oh, coming back so soon?” Julchen raises an eyebrow and Carmen blushes. “Kesese~ That’s a great idea. Now, it’s about time to go home.” 

Carmen nods and spares one last glance at the ocean before following behind the Prussian.

It’s fine, she’ll be back later, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are welcomed! (Just know that college has started up again and it may take a bit for some requests. This one took nearly a month :P) 
> 
> Tumblr: anxiously-unsatisfied-world


	16. DenNorIce - Winter Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas gets off work a bit later than usual but his boyfriends have everything set up for a relaxing night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Wow, it's been a bit. So I've been gone partially because of college again and partially because I'm trying to write for more than just Hetalia. I also am doing Sanders Sides and Hamilton (you can find this all at my Tumblr ^^) 
> 
> But yeah, same, as usual, I don't own Hetalia :P

**7:37 PM From: Matthias <3**  
D: Nor!  
D: Nor.  
D: Lukas.  
N: Ja, Matthias?  
D: When are you coming home?  
N: Soon, I promise. Got busier than I expected.  
N: Why don't you and Emil start setting everything up?  
D: Alright! See you soon <3

When the words "jeg elsker deg" light up his screen, Matthias grins and responds in kind. The Dane springs up and bounds across the room, adding a few logs to the dwindling fire. "There. Should be good and warm when he comes home." He comments, idling a few moments to delight in the heat. 

Footsteps enter the room and Matthias glances over, smiling softly at the Icelander. "Nor should be home soon. Why don't you make some hot chocolate while I get the blankets?"

"Mm." Emil hums as he nods, striding into the kitchen to get working.

A few moments later, Emil returns to the room to see the Dane arranging the blankets on the couch. The Icelander smiles and quietly puts down the tray, walking over and wrapping his arms around the other.

Matthias turns to look at him, leaning in and pecking his cheek before continuing his task. Right as he finishes, the sound of the front door opening reaches their ears and they grin, eyes immediately darting to the room's entrance.

Lukas ambles into the room, giving both nations a tired smile. The other two don't speak a single word, instead choosing to walk over to the exhausted Norwegian.

Emil presses a mug of hot chocolate into Lukas's hand while Matthias envelopes him in a warm hug from behind. Lukas's smile shifts to an appreciative one, taking a sip of the cocoa and relishing in the warmth of their love.

They stand there for a moment until Matthias releases the Norwegian, taking his hand and leading him over to the couch. He prompts Lukas to sit down, draping a blanket over Lukas's lap.

Emil smiles softly as Matthias flops down beside Lukas, giggling as the Dane rests his head in Lukas's lap. Lukas looks over to Emil with a soft smile and he pats the spot beside him in clear invitation.

Emil nods and picks up a book off the side table. He then rushes over - while trying to not seem _too eager_ \- and sits down in the offered spot.

Lukas takes the book with a soft thanks, his heart melting at the light blush that spreads across Emil's face. Emil leans against Lukas and shuts his eyes, snuggling further into the Norwegian.

They stay like that for hours with Lukas alternating between reading his book and drinking the hot cocoa. When the cocoa's gone, his hand makes its way into Matthias's hair and starts carding through it lightly.

Lukas sets the book aside when he reaches the end of a chapter. He smiles softly when he notices that both Matthias and Emil are asleep. He gently wraps an arm around Emil, pulling the Icelander closer.

He gently pecks Emil's forehead and caresses Matthias's face softly. Lukas then shuts his own eyes, soon following them into slumber - the only sound being the gentle crackling of the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are welcomed!
> 
> Tumblr: anxiously-unsatisfied-world


	17. SpUK - El Mismo Lenguaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England learned how to speak Spanish so that he'd understand whenever Spain decided to compliment him in the language. He hasn't let the other know yet, but is planning to at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short ficlet based off of some headcanons I posted to Tumblr (the headcanon is the summary ^^). Hope you enjoy! Also, the title means "The Same Language" which kinda relates to the headcanon and the story ^^
> 
> (We know the drill: I don't own Hetalia :P)

“I’ll see you later, mi cielo.” Antonio grins as he leans in and pecks Arthur’s forehead.

His grin softens as light pink dusts the Briton’s cheeks. 

“Yes, well. I’ll see you later, Antonio.” Arthur replies smoothly.

Antonio brushes a bit of hair out of Arthur’s face before turning and leaving, knowing if he lingered much longer, he’d never leave.

“My heaven…” Arthur whispers, his heart fluttering.

Ever since the two started dating, Antonio would occasionally speak in his native language to Arthur, even knowing that the Brit had no way of knowing the meaning. Arthur, being ever-so-curious, decided that he would learn the language to surprise the Spaniard.

Now, he is pretty well-versed in Spanish as a whole, enough to be able to hold a decent conversation with someone. He's planning on revealing this newfound knowledge to Antonio at some point, but of course, not everything goes according to plan.

It happens on a day where the two have decided to do nothing but read together, a common pastime for them.

“Hey, Arthur.” Antonio comments after reaching a break in his book.

“Yes, Antonio?” Arthur looks up, gulping at the mischievous look on the Spaniard’s face.

“Tú eres mi sol. Tú eres mi luna. Y tú eres todas de mis estrellas. Te amo mucho, mi vida.” Antonio says, his eyes warm and loving. [You are my sun. You are my moon. And you are all of my stars. I love you so much, my life.]

Arthur immediately blushes which causes Antonio to chuckle. He looks back down at his book, satisfied with Arthur’s reaction.

“Te amo también, Antonio. Más de lo que te imaginas.” Arthur says, causing Antonio’s eyes to meet his. [I love you too, Antonio. More than you could imagine]

“Did you just…?!” 

Arthur’s eyes go wide as he realizes that response was not in English as he had intended. “I…uh…” Arthur stutters, his face going bright red.

“Arthur, mi amor, did you just speak Spanish?” Antonio asks slowly. 

Arthur gives a slow nod and Antonio grins, “Why didn’t you tell me you know Spanish?”

“I…” Arthur takes a deep breath, “You know how you always compliment me in Spanish?” 

Antonio nods, a light blush on his face, “Sí, I do.”

“Well, I got curious as to what you were saying…” Arthur trails off, feeling his face somehow get hotter.

“And you learned Spanish for that reason?” Antonio asks. His lips curl into a soft, loving smile at the idea that Arthur learned his native language just for _him_.

“I…Yes. I hadn’t intended on you finding out yet. It was meant to be a surprise, but… Surprise?” Arthur says, giving a slight shrug.

“Awww! That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s done for me!” Antonio sets down his book and rushes over to give the other a hug.

Arthur returns it gently, his face still on fire. “It was no trouble. Sure, it’s a bit different from English, and I’m by no means fluent, but I know enough.”

“I can teach you anything else you want to know.” Antonio says, pulling back to grin at Arthur.

“Sounds good, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are always welcomed!
> 
> Tumblr: anxiously-unsatisfied-world


	18. Nyo!RusAme - Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner with Amelia, Anya decides to surprise Amelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This was requested on Tumblr so yeah. It was adorable and fun to write! ^^
> 
> I don't own Hetalia :P

After coming home from a lovely anniversary dinner, Anya heads into their room while Amelia sets up her video games, both of them preparing for a night in. Anya switches into more comfortable clothes and grabs a box from her bedside drawer.

She opens it and stares at the ring, feeling nerves and anticipation well up inside her. She nods softly and calls for their golden retriever, "Sunflower! Come here!" 

The soft padding of paws on carpet reaches her ears, Sunflower peeking around the door and running into the room. Anya smiles as the dog rushes over and nuzzles into her leg, absently reaching a hand down and petting the top of her head.

"Good girl, Sunny." Anya croons, causing Sunflower to wag her tail happily.

"Now…" Anya walks over and takes a length of yellow ribbon, threading the ring onto it. She then kneels down and gestures for Sunflower to sit in front of her.

"And there." She says as she fastens the ribbon around the dog's neck. "Now, go find Amelia. Go!" She gestures when the dog looks confused, sending Sunflower almost sprinting out of the room.

Anya follows at a more sedate pace, watching as Sunflower jumps up in Amelia's lap, barking and wagging her tail. Amelia starts laughing, the sight making Anya's heart flutter.

"Sunflower, you silly dog! What are you doing?!" Amelia laughs as Sunflower licks her cheek once before settling down, "Huh? What's this…?" 

She fingers the ribbon carefully before undoing it, pulling the ring off and bringing it up to her eyes. "This is beautiful. Anya?" 

Amelia turns, a hand going over her mouth when she sees Anya on one knee, a soft smile on her face. "Anya?" She asks again, a grin pulling at her lips.

"мое солнце, my sunshine, you are my entire world. The last two years have been the happiest of my life and only you can make me even happier." Anya blushes lightly and takes the ring from Amelia's hand, "Would you make me the luckiest woman on Earth and marry me?" 

Amelia gasps, her eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. She's already nodding as she all but flings herself at her girlfriend, now fiancée. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Of course, I will!" 

Anya grins as she takes the ring and slides it onto Amelia's ring finger, the gems sparkling beautifully in the light. She then wraps her arms around the younger girl, a few tears of her own falling down her face.

Amelia cups Anya's cheek gently before pulling her in for a kiss. All of their happiness can be felt through the gesture, neither wanting to let the other go. When they do pull away, they grin at each other.

Amelia's eyes trail down to the ring and her heart swells with how much it belongs there. She then looks back up at Anya and smirks, "You still up for video games?" 

"Of course, bring it on, ми́лая." Anya gives a competitive smirk of her own. [Lovely/cute]

Amelia nods and they begin playing for the first time as not girlfriends but as fiancées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are welcomed! :3
> 
> Tumblr: anxiously-unsatisfied-world


	19. FrUK - Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England gets sick - France drops their plans to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was requested that I do a sickfic where France took care of England! Here you go! ^^
> 
> I don't own Hetalia :P

Francis grins as he knocks three times on Arthur's door, barely able to stand still. Everything has been planned and is going to be perfect, he just knows it. The door opens and Francis presents a bouquet of Tudor roses, "Happy birthday, mon amour!" 

A weak cough breaks him out of his excitement and he looks closer at the Briton in front of him. "T-thanks. They're lovely." Arthur says, turning and coughing into his hand.

"Are you okay, Arthur?" Francis asks. Arthur sways slightly and Francis quickly reaches out a hand to steady him. 

"I'm fine. Just a slight cold. We can still do everything you had planned, I'll be fine." Arthur stands up straighter, trying to seem healthier.

"Non, non, non. That is not what is going to happen! We can always move our plans for another day." Francis says, "You are not going to make yourself sicker." 

"It'll be fine!" Arthur protests, "Don't worry yourself about me. I'll be better in a few days. This always happens this time of year." 

"I don't care if it happens every year, you're still sick." Francis says, "Look at you! You're swaying and I don't want to risk going out and something happening." 

"Here, let me take those and then we can go." Arthur says, stubbornly ignoring Francis. 

"Let me." Francis says, Arthur stepping aside and letting him in. He walks over to where Arthur keeps the vases and quickly chooses one, preparing the vase and setting the flowers out. He then looks over at Arthur, who has started to shiver.

"Arthur, come here." Arthur approaches slowly, each step seeming to take more effort than it usually would. When he's finally standing in front of Francis, Francis reaches out a hand and presses the back of it against his forehead.

"Exactly what I thought." Francis says, nodding his head. "You're burning up. There is no way I am letting you go out tonight." 

Arthur deflates, an almost guilty expression on his face. "You're…not giving up, are you?" 

"Non." Francis shakes his head.

"Alright. Fine. We won't go out. But then what?" 

"I will spend the evening taking care of you." Francis says, a soft gleam in his eyes.

"But--" 

"--No buts, mon cheri. You're suffering. Let me help you." Francis takes one of Arthur's hands and strokes the back of it softly.

"Alright. If you insist." Arthur says. Francis perks up and Arthur gives a half-smile, surprised at how much the other wants to take care of him. 

"Firstly, you're going to go lie down." Francis takes Arthur by the arm and leads him into the living room, settling him down onto the couch. He then goes and gets a couple blankets from Arthur's bed and brings them back, covering Arthur with them.

"Better?" Arthur nods slightly and Francis beams, "Bon. Now…do you have any medicine?" 

"I took some earlier." Arthur says with a nod, "It should be time for another dose."

Francis nods and goes to get the medicine, coming back and giving it to Arthur. Arthur takes a dose without protest, Francis nodding with approval. 

"How does some soup sound? Then we could watch some movies." Francis suggests and Arthur smiles.

"That sounds nice." Francis nods and turns to leave the room. "Hey, love?" 

"Oui?" Francis turns to look at Arthur.

"Thanks." Arthur says, his face heating up and him looking away.

Francis's expression softens and he smiles, "It's no problem, mon amour. No problem at all." He then turns back and goes to make some soup, looking forward to an evening taking care of his Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are welcomed!
> 
> Tumblr: anxiously-unsatisfied-world


End file.
